Trouble in Fourth Year
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Hermione is stuck between Harry and Ron, during their fourth year at Hogwarts. What will happen? Will romance bloom?


**Write about Ron's relationship with Hermione. This story is Ron's relationship with Hermione during her fourth year. I have changed some parts, like how Ron asks Hermione out.**

Hermione longed for her third year. Everything was going well. Both of her friendships were intact and her best friend, Harry, wasn't in danger. Well, much danger. Ever since Harry's name had come out of the goblet of fire, Hogwarts had changed. The majority of the students, including Ron, believed that he had put his name into the goblet of fire. Only a few students, including Hermione, believed Harry. Hermione had one slight problem: Ron and Harry weren't talking to each other. Sadly, Hermione was stuck between the fighting pair of Gryffindors.

Ron knew deep down inside that Harry wanted no part of the tournament, but he was still hurt. It hurt that Harry was once again in the spotlight. Ron envied his friend. He envied that he was famous and that he had money. He was jealous of his Quidditch ability. Ron knew that he was being unreasonable but there was nothing he could do.

Hermione spent equal amounts of time with both Ron and Harry. She tried everything to get them to make up and stop fighting. Talking only made them angrier. As much as Hermione knew Ron was mad, she still got him to help her prepare Harry for the first task.

Hermione and Ron were in an isolated corner of the library, quietly talking about the first task when they ran into Hagrid, who asked to speak privately with Ron for a minute. After about half an hour Ron returned. He looked sickly pale.

"Dragons. It's dragons," Ron stuttered.

"What is dragons?" Hermione asked confused.

"The first task," Ron said with a frown. Hermione stifled a cry with her sleeve. Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione to comfort her.

"We have to help him," Hermione said to Ron.

"I know," Ron responded sincerely, "I just don't know how to talk to him."

Hermione shook her head. _Boys_. Hermione and Ron put their heads together and began to brainstorm. It was Ron who came up with the best idea. Hermione's ideas mainly relied on casting complicated spells. Ron's ideas were few, but they were the best. Ron came up with the idea for Harry to fly. Quickly the pair decided that it would be best to use _Accio_ , a basic summoning charm. Hermione cast the spell a couple of times before running off to teach it to Harry. Ron sighed, he needed a way to ask Hermione out. Little did he know that it would soon drop right in front of him.

After the first task, Harry and Ron made up and became friends again. Hermione was happy for them. Now she would no longer be stuck between them. Shortly after Ron had made up with Harry, Hogwarts got the news that the Yule Ball was going to take place over the Christmas holidays. Ron was ecstatic. He just had one tiny yet huge problem: how to ask Hermione to go with him. He decided to ask when it felt right.

Hermione was in the library researching what the second task could be when Ron appeared.

"Hermione, you don't have a date for the Yule ball right," Ron said, not realizing that he had insulted her. Hermione ignored him.

"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Ron like he was crazy. Quickly she picked up her book and walked up to Madam Pince's desk. She had a sad look on her face. Ron who had followed her was watching her carefully, ready to duck the hex she might send his way. Hermione smiled at Madam Pince, who checked her book out. With a turn of her heel, Hermione left the library, Ron trailing behind her.

"So, you do know it's bad for a girl to not have a date to a ball right?" Ron said. Hermione sniffled. She kept walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. She walked faster and faster and Ron struggled to keep up. Before long the pair were in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had stopped. Ron, with anger simmering below the surface, opened his mouth.

"Hermione there's nothing to be ashamed of. Come to the ball with me," Ron said again. Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but Hermione made her stop when she sniffled. Slowly, Hermione started walking towards her dormitory. She stopped in the doorway. With a fake smile, she responded to Ron.

"I already have a date," Hermione said with steel behind her voice. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but she stopped herself. Hermione got up the stairs and into her dorm before she broke. She started crying, only for a moment before she pulled herself together.

"It doesn't matter what Ron says," Hermione muttered to herself, "Or thinks. You are your own person." Hermione stopped as she heard the door open. Lavender walked in the room.

"You are so lucky," she whined.

"What?" Hermione said confused.

"You're so lucky that Ron wants to go out with you," Lavender clarified. Hermione sighed. Quickly she cast a spell to hide the fact that she had been crying and left the room, leaving Lavender behind. Deep down Hermione knew that Ron hadn't meant to hurt her feelings, but that didn't mean it didn't still hurt. Hermione walked down the stairs into the common room. Everyone stared at her. She quietly left the room. Without Hermione seeing him, Ron followed.

"Hermione. I am sorry for hurting your feelings," Ron said with a pained smile.

"It's okay," Hermione said.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have acted that way," Ron said owning up to his mistake. Hermione moved towards Ron, who gave her a hug.

"Hermione I really like you," Ron confessed.

"I know, but I already told someone else that I would go with them to the ball," Hermione said.

"Just promise to save one dance for me," Ron asked.

"I will," Hermione said with a large smile. Hand in hand they walked back to the common room.


End file.
